Half Empty
by Nightrave1726
Summary: When Sayomi Itake loses her last bit of family, she decides to travel into the city from her alleyway home. Sayomi turns away from everyone that tries to get close to her. But when Mr. White is caring for her and sending her to school with the knights, will she learn how to trust again? Or maybe even Love? And what's the silver block she has in her pocket? GenXOcXGuren R&R!


**Chapter 1:**

**The Torture of Death**

** (Hello people! Nightrave here! This story is based off of my first trial called Tenkai Girl. It's pretty much the same thing except some name changes and some other little details. This is a GenXOcXGuren story. You guys can vote on who my Oc is gonna be with. So sit back and enjoy!)**

_In the alleyways of Benham city, there is another place. Another world for people who didn't make it into prosperity. They are the weak, the helpless, the powerless. But in a world where all hope is lost, there is still a chance for one person to make it and rise above the rest. A protector of the people who can not help themselves. There are four Tenkai Knights in the legends, but what if one of the weak becomes one of the strong? Legends and fates intertwine. Let us begin._

"Stop! Thief!" A blur of silver ran past the crowd of people. An overweight man in a white apron with a baker hat on his head was running slowly after it, huffing and puffing. "Thief…!" He wheezed out. The blur's head looked back in triumph as it ran faster. A small laugh came out of its' mouth. When the blur finally came to a stop, it had been in a dark, soggy alleyway. A figure of a young girl took the loaf of bread out from her white rags smiling in anticipation.

Carefully, she ripped off a piece of the warm bread and nibbled on it slowly. "O-oni-chan… you're back already?" Another figure, smaller than the girl's and with a much masculine voice, appeared before the girl. The girl nodded and ripped off a piece for the boy. The boy had brown messy hair covered with dirt and grime, his rags were torn and covered with small patches of dirt and a bit of blood.

"Yeah, I just came back. Look what I got." The girl said. Her voice was raspy and weak. It was obvious this girl was sick. She had waist length silver hair that was tangled and oily, her skin was covered in dirt, but she had a creamy white color to it. Although both figures were skinny and frail. The boy took the piece of bread and gobbled it down.

The girl stared at the loaf longingly, but put it away in a small, dry box. "We need to save it." She told the boy. His small head nodded in agreement. The silver girl scooted over to the boy and embraced him tightly; letting him lean his head on her shoulder and slowly fall asleep. The girl stared up at the sky watching the stars twinkle and the moon shine brightly. Her hand went to what was left of her pocket and pulled out a sliver block, almost like a building block. She fiddled with it for a moment before sighing softly and putting it away.

"Get up!" The girl was kicked harshly in the chest making her eyes snap open. She wheezed and held where something had kicked her. A man, holding a gun to the boy's head, with short blonde hair and light green eyes was grinning mischievously at her. He wore fancy clothing and looked like he just came out of bed.

"Don't touch him!" She snarled at him about to pounce on him. The man squeezed the boy's shoulder tighter making him whimper. The girl froze and held herself back. "Ah ah ah. Don't want this little guy getting hurt do we?" He chuckled at her. She scowled and dug her nails into her palm. "Now, I want you two to come with me so we can have some fun…" He said menacingly.

The girl hissed at the man. "You sick pedophile!" She snarled at him unattractively. His smile faltered. He pushed the boy away and instead pointed the gun at the girl. "Let's go girl." He ordered. The boy whimpered and crawled away a couple inches. The girl saw her opportunity and launched herself at the man. His eyes widened, but before he could press the trigger, the girl was gripping his neck in a choke hold. The man shot rapidly around them, but not one bullet hit her.

The girl smiled in triumph when the man stopped moving. He was unconscious. The gun fell out of his hand and his body went limp. The girl's head looked up for the boy. "Ryuu! Ryuu where-" The girl's words were replaced with her earsplitting screams. Ryuu, her only family, her little brother, was shot in the chest where his heart was. And he wasn't moving.

She fell to her knees holding her hands over her mouth in disbelief. Her body crawled over to his limp one looking down at his colorless face. His hand was so cold and he had no heartbeat. "Ryuu…." She sobbed. She held his dead body close to hers while she cried. "Ryuu, I'm so sorry…" She sobbed out.

After a while, the man woke up sober. Although this time, the girl had the gun in her hands and her finger on the trigger, aimed at his head. He cowered in fear and backed away. The girl's emotionless dark blue eyes stared into his fear filled green ones with no mercy. "You are the reason my only family is dead." She said in a monotone voice. He panicked.

"I-I didn't mean to! I-I swear I'll leave you alo-"

"Swearing doesn't cut it!" She snapped. He whimpered and crawled back.

"You may have been drunk, but that is no excuse. And I will not regret your death later on." She snarled viciously before pulling the trigger.

And the man's body went limp.

And the gun fell out of the girl's hand.

**Disclaimer; I don't own Tenkai Knights.**

**R&R pleaseeeeeee **

**With cherries on top**


End file.
